Various industries, such as oil and gas, mining, agriculture and the like utilize equipment and/or methods to separating fluids from materials. For example, in the mining industry, the separation of a desired mineral component from the undesirable gangue of an ore is a necessary and significant aspect of mining. Tailings are the materials left over after the process of separating the valuable ore from the gangue. Mine tailings are usually produced from a mill in slurry form that is typically a mixture of fine mineral particles and water.
Another example of such a separation method is found in the oil and gas industry. For example, oilfield drilling fluid, often called “mud,” serves multiple purposes in the oil and gas industry. Among its many functions, the drilling mud acts as a lubricant for a drilling bit and increases rate of penetration of the drilling bit. The mud is pumped through a bore of the drill string to the drill bit where the mud exits through various nozzles and ports, lubricating the drill bit. After exiting through the nozzles, the “spent” fluid returns to the surface through an annulus formed between the drill string and the drilled wellbore. The returned drilling mud is processed for continued use.
Another significant purpose of the drilling mud is to carry the cuttings away from the drill bit to the surface. The drilling fluid exiting the borehole from the annulus is a slurry of formation cuttings in drilling mud, and the cutting particulates must be removed before the mud is reused.
One type of apparatus used to remove cuttings and other solid particulates from drilling mud is commonly referred to in the industry as a “shaker” or “shale shaker.” The shaker, also known as a vibratory separator, is a vibrating sieve-like table upon which returning used drilling mud is deposited and through which substantially cleaner drilling mud emerges.
The shakers use filtration screens to separate drill cuttings from drilling fluid in on-shore and off-shore oilfield drilling. The separating screens have a mesh stretched across a frame. The mesh allows particles and/or fluid below a predetermined size to pass through the separating screen. The separating screen is vibrated while the mixture of particles and/or fluids is deposited on an input side. The vibration improves separation and conveys the remaining particles to a discharge end of the separating screen.
To increase efficiency of the particles and/or fluid passing through the screen, an external vacuum system may be placed between the screen and the sump. The vacuum system generates a pressure differential through the screen. However, applying the pressure differential may cause air to be entrained within the fluid exiting the tray. The entrained air may cause misting of the liquid, thereby losing fluid that could otherwise be recycled to the drilling operation and providing a hazardous work environment. Additionally, the vacuum may be applied intermittently to the bottom surface of the screen creating a dead-head situation or allow fluid to backflow through the screen.